24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hodge (Buchanan guard)
BTW, is this the same guard who's later seen being knocked-out by Bauer after Doyle allows him to choke him out so he can escape and stop the doctors using the wrong procedures for Audrey?--Gunman6 (talk) 04:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::No, Hodge has very, very short red hair. BTW, you may notice I added an appearance for Hodge in 6x19, and a corresponding description. As a matter of fact, you can see Hodge fairly well in the background of the profile pic on Benson's article.--Sampson789 (talk) 03:10, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Another Hodge I think it's a safe assumption that the Hodge name tag got recycled. In the Season 6 finale, two security guards escort a battered Cheng into CTU, and one of them looks suspiciously similar to Jeff Cadiente. The frame before the camera changes from a close-up on on Cheng's face to a close-up on Nadia Yassir's face, most of the name tag on the guard that bears a striking resemblance to Cadiente can be read pretty clearly. The first part of the tag is cut off, but the part that's visible seems to read, "ODGE". In this instance I couldn't see it as clearly as I saw the Hodge name tag when it was on the red-haired guard that led Nadia to holding (I am 113% sure it said "HODGE" that time). I am open to the possibility that the four letters I saw on the name tag in the season finale might have been "OOGE" or "OOCE" instead of "ODGE"; furthermore, I could never see the first part of the name tag in the finale, so the whole tag might have said "DODGE" or "LODGE" or "SKLAZOODGE". But, given the series pattern of recycling name tags, I think it's a simpler and more likely explanation that they just reused the Hodge name tag.--Sampson789 (talk) 03:33, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Neat, I knew Jeff had more roles especially given a few interviews around 2007 which was when Season 6 was released.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. Should this character get an article? If so, should he be named Hodge? Or maybe just Odge because that's all of his name that can be seen? And if he were to be named Hodge, how would we distinguish him from the original Hodge? They're both CTU security guards only appearing in Day 6.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::While I believe you when you guys say that a name-tag and it's respective costume were reused, I feel like we should get a screenshot on here and decide based on that.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'd like to help you get a screenshot on here if I knew how to do it.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:04, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's Hodge, and I don't think he looks like Jeff at all. ::::As for creating the page or not, I suggest we wait for others' input. I also two marines named Evans in season 2, another Barreiro in 8x19 portrayed by an extra, this dude wearing the Gratz tag, etc. If we do create the pages for them, disambiguation would be a pain in the ass. --William (talk) 14:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, unfortunately, I'm not seeing any connection to Cadiente now that I've seen that photo. He was probably coordinated by Jeff off-screen and that's it. :( --Gunman6 (talk) 17:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I believe we currently count that as another appearance for Gratz in Season 7, although I think I saw that same general wearing a different name tag (I couldn't read the tag, but it clearly didn't say Gratz) in Season 6, and if we wanted to say it was a different character it would be easy enough to distinguish between Gratz (Day 2) and Gratz (Day 7). ::::I never noticed an Evans in Season 2, where did they appear? ::::It looks like I let the cat out of the bag by creating an article for the first Hodge, is there any reason this second Hodge is less deserving of an article? ;)--Sampson789 (talk) 18:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::We're still trying to decide what to do with the second Hodge or if it's still meant to be another guy named "Hodge" as obvious as it might appear to be. Yeah, I'm not seeing either Gratz actor match up in either appearance so I definitely believe they're two separate characters with a reused wardrobe unless his name reads more as just "Ratz", which I'm not sure is a truly common name if anything else.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Two Evans. ::::We previously had an discussion on Talk:Gratz, and they said that Gratz would be too common a name among Joint Chiefs and both actors looked similar, but I no longer believe the case. The same extra appeared at least in Season 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and he even appeared together with Carmen Argenziano, so I don't think he's filling Argenziano's place in season 7. Since we've found so many tag-recycled cases, I think we may need a serious discussion about that. --William (talk) 03:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, just read up on that article; I definitely can't agree that they're the same character. In fact, I'd agree that we could create the character's page as "Allen" or "Allen (Day 7)" and just put that an obvious costume used for the Gratz character in Day 2 was reused for this background performer. Just because they look similar doesn't mean they're the same person. The fact that they're different performers should be a red alert that they're not meant to be the same person overall I'd say.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:23, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Here are my thoughts on this: this extra's name tag was not visible during season 2, 3, 4, but in season 6 we can see that his name tag reads Allan. So I think we can create an Allan page for him and state that Allan was a general who appeared in season 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and noting his Gratz nametag as a continuity error. ::::Or the alternative is creating another Gratz page for him? I don't think it's very appropriate. --William (talk) 09:49, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wait, he appears in Seasons 2 3 & 4 in addition to appearing in 6 & 7? I thought he only appeared in Season 6 and 7... either way, I can concur that they're not meant to be the same person and that the extra's name is Allen and the "Gratz" tagged costume is a continuity error.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:37, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Revisiting the debate about this page... I think for the finale guard, "Hodge (Cheng's guard)" is a reasonable dab tag, but for this gy it's harder as he's a more generic CTU guard...how about simply "Hodge (CTU guard)" for this guy?--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:23, May 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking that we put "unknown actor" in sidebar and note in BGIN that Hodge was played by two extras, in 6x24 he was played by Monte Hunter, like how we treated Gratz. But if you do not agree on this, then I think maybe "Hodge (Buchanan guard)" is plausible for this guy as in one of his major appearances he did escort Buchanan outside with Benson (guard). --William (talk) 05:12, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::The Gratz situation is overdue to be changed - if you check the talk page, we agreed to move the non-Carmen Argenziano guy to "Allen" based on another appearance. I think it's clear these are two different people with the same name, so (Buchanan guard) and (Cheng guard) makes sense--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:08, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Actor Monte Hunter was credited as a CTU security guard in 6x24 on IMDB, whom I think could be the second Hodge here. A photo of Hunter. --William (talk) 03:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly looks just like him!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)